


Pep Talks

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Established Relationship, Established spideychelle, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Set a couple years after Endgame, where Spiderman is in-charge enough to have his girlfriend around the new HQ fairly often.One day, MJ and Bucky are sitting around, decidedlynottalking about how uncharacteristically fidgety Bucky is.  This somehow results in Michelle trying to give the poor awkward man a pep talk without her usual habit of teasing him about his feelings for Captain America.She almost makes it.





	Pep Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Named after the Judah and the Lion album, but there's not any relation other than it was my soundtrack for writing this.

They've been sitting in the brand new, still under construction, still semi-secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility common room for about an hour when Michelle finally cracks.

 

“What's wrong with you?”  She grunts at a worried-looking Bucky Barnes, barely bothering to remove her gaze from her book.

 

Bucky looks up from the loveseat catty-corner to her own full length sofa.

 

“Nothings wrong with me.”  He grunts back defensively.

 

Michelle shrugs and goes back to her book, accustomed to the fact that her brief, very loosely confirmed friendship with the former fugitive, now superhero, consists mostly of short grunted sentences or teasing barbs from either of them.

 

Another minute of silence passes and then Bucky starts to fidget again where he's slouched across the short sofa.

 

Fidgeting isn't something that Bucky Barnes does.

 

Michelle heaves a sigh and moves the book away from her face to raise an eyebrow at the man she's known for less than six months.  Bucky simply raises an eyebrow back, so Michelle rolls her eyes and goes back to her book.

 

She gets through less than a sentence.

 

“It's just... Sam.  He's just-” Bucky cuts himself off and rubs his eyes.

 

Michelle holds her breath, but he doesn't continue.

 

“Look, man.”  Michelle glances up from her book again, trying to hide her surprise at the super soldier's timid attempt to talk about what's bothering him.  “I'll drop the usual teasing, _just for this conversation,_ if you seriously need my advice. I **_promise_ **.  Just so you know, I am friends with Ned and Peter above anything else.  I'm pretty good at it, too.  But I wasn't always, so I know what its like to want to be a better friend.  I am more than happy to help you any way I can.”

 

Bucky stares at her.  He fidgets a bit again and then sighs heavily, slouching down even more in his sofa, bringing one of his legs up to take up the second cushion as he seemingly melts into the couch helplessly.

 

“It's been well over a year, and yet Sam is seriously running himself ragged trying to prove to the universe he is as great a hero as Steve was…”  Bucky says carefully and then takes a deep breath. “But I can't find a way to make him realize that the title of Captain America was given to him because he was already _better_ than Steve ever was.”

 

Michelle's heart clenches in her chest at the usually guarded man's vulnerable statement.  It takes her by surprise how heavy the sentimentality has gotten this quickly, and she completely puts her book aside, tucking it in between the cushions and the back of the couch.  She sits up and wraps her arms around her knees. She stares at Bucky with wide eyes, encouraging him to go on.

 

“He was always the best of Stevie for the short time I was with them, y'know?”  Bucky sighs. “He was always what I tried to be for Steve back in the old days, but back then… I was different than I am now.  I didn't resent Steve, but... I _wanted_ what he had.  I _longed_ to be the hero, the center of attention.”

 

“But Sam just always wanted to help do the right thing, no matter what, and not for any sort of selfish gain.”  Michelle finishes for him as he seems to get a little emotional and frustrated. “Yeah, I can see that.”

 

“I guess I just can't understand why Sam doesn't see how amazing he is.”  Bucky looks down at his hands, running the flesh hand over the palm of the vibranium hand critically.

 

Michelle laughs.  Bucky looks up with a glare.

 

“Okay.  First of all...”  Michelle’s voice is exaggeratedly teasing, putting them in familiar territory as the conversation gets uncomfortably serious.  “Bit hypocritical since you can't see that you're amazing either. The way you support him and are there for him is one thing, but even just of your own volition, you've saved hundreds, millions if you count how you helped with…”

 

Michelle trails off, since a couple years still isn't long enough to comfortably talk about the day that Tony Stark died.

 

“MJ-”  Bucky shakes his head and looks down again, but Michelle cuts him off.

 

“ _But_ , since your issues would take a team of professionals to unpack, then yeah, let's focus on Sam.”  She hums, squeezing her knees again. “I think you're doing great at making him realize he's amazing.  Honestly, you gotta understand… it's probably always been hard for Sam. Growing up as a black kid in America isn't something you can't ever really _understand_ , man.  It's something we have to grow up with that you never did.  And so, I _assume_...  He would’ve never dreamed in a million years that this would be given to him, even if he deserves it.  And Sam has spent his entire life proving to people who've doubted him that he just wants a chance to do what's right for our country.  It's not specific to his role as Captain America. It's who he's _always_ had to be.  Bucky, trust me.  He needs you to just keep being there.  You’re doing everything you can by just… _having his back_.”

 

Bucky nods and scrubs his hand across his face.

 

“I understand what you're saying, I just wish I could do more.  I hate this. I keep wanting to call Steve, but I don't want to bother that poor old man with my dumb problems.”  Bucky huffs in laughter.

 

“Bucky.” Michelle scolds him and fishes her book out of the sofa cushions to throw it at his face.  He catches it easily with a smile and stares at the cover. “Your problems aren't stupid. And neither is how you feel about Sam.”

 

“Hey!”  Bucky throws the book back at her, gently as he can while still aiming for her face. She catches it much less gracefully than he had and cackles as he shouts at her.  “You promised you'd quit it with that.”

 

A voice interrupts them before Michelle can respond.

 

“Quit it with what?”  Sam Wilson enters the kitchen with an exhausted expression, one that Michelle is growing used to.  One that proves Bucky's claim that Sam is working himself into the ground to be the best he can be.  He grabs a cup for coffee and starts pouring some of he lukewarm batch into it with a yawn. “Geez, I'm starving.”

 

“There's chicken and rice.”  Bucky calls over his shoulder.  “I made extra and left it in the fridge, because I knew your dumb ass would forget to eat.”

 

“Thanks, Buck.”  Sam smiles brightly, looking significantly less exhausted and ignoring the jab at his recent forgetfulness.  He grabs the plate, shoving it in the microwave for a minute and 30 seconds before turning to Michelle as if noticing her for the first time.  “Hey, where's bug-boy?”

 

“Meeting with some lawyers and Happy… I dunno.”  Michelle answers, her eyes flitting back and forth between the two superheroes before settling on Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

 

Bucky sends her back a wide-eyed pointed stare that makes her thankful she's not within ankle-kicking-distance.

 

“I hope it's about the donations from the Trump family.”  Sam scoffs. “I cannot believe that they tried to give us money.  How is that dude not in jail for something?”

 

“That is a great question.”  Michelle curls his mouth down in a pondering frown.  “Can the New Avengers do something about that? Like?  Is there room for superlawyers on staff? My friend Liz is studying criminal law right now and I think she could be a great asset to the team.”

 

“Isn't your boyfriend in charge?  Why don't you ask him?” Sam laughs, taking his food out from the microwave and grabbing a fork.

 

“You and I both know that Captain America putting forth an idea would have much more weight than Spiderman, no matter how _in-charge_ he is.”  Michelle shrugs innocently before turning her attention to her book.

 

“Alright, then.”  Sam grins, taking a bite of his food as he walks over to the loveseat that Bucky is still half sprawled-out on.

 

He perches himself on the arm of the couch on the side where Bucky’s bent leg is taking up the entire cushion.  Bucky's other foot is planted on the ground while his slouched torso occupies the right side of the small couch.  Sam puts his socked feet on that same cushion, in between Bucky's thighs, like it's the most natural thing in the world to have his toes practically tucked under the other man's leg.  He keeps eating, holding the bowl of food in one hand and his fork in the other.

 

Michelle meets Bucky's gaze with wide eyes and tilts her head slowly to the side before raising her book to cover her face from Sam's view and grinning knowingly at Bucky.

 

“You could've asked me to move over.”  Bucky says, clearing his throat and pointedly ignoring Michelle.

 

“Nah, I'm good.  And so is this chicken, man.  I always forget what a great cook you are.”  Sam hums in approval around his next bite. Michelle tries to hold back a snort, and from the sharp look Bucky sends her way, she’s not sure she's successful.  If he hears, Sam ignores it. “So, I’m done with all my conferences and paperwork. Wanna spar with me after I shower? I never got time this morning to do anything.  Didn't even get time for my run.”

 

Bucky looks at Sam fondly, even though the man is barely breathing between trying to scarf down the food and talk.

 

“Yeah, okay.”  Bucky nods at the other man.  “Meet you there in 40?”

 

“Deal.”  Sam says through a mouthful of food before holding the bowl up to scrape the last of the rice into his mouth.  “That was pretty amazing, man. Thanks for that.”

 

Bucky doesn't answer as Sam gets up and goes to wash his bowl, but he pointedly doesn't look at Michelle either, who is still hiding her grin behind her book.

 

“Hey, MJ.”  Sam calls from the kitchen.  “Tell your other-half to come join us in the gym when he gets back, will ya?”

 

“Only if I can come watch and objectively objectify all of you.”  She lowers her book to answer, smile wiped off her face completely as she deadpans her response.

 

“Yeah, no.”  Sam chuckles and starts walking out of the room, calling to Bucky over his shoulder.  “See you in 35!”

 

Michelle waits a beat until she hears the door to the stairway down the hall close.

 

“Oh my _GOD_ , you made him _lunch_ .”  Michelle gawks at Bucky, who frowns and rolls his eyes.  “I was sitting my hungry ass _right here_ the whole time you were cooking and you didn't offer _me_ anything!  You're a **_couple_ **, Barnes.  Admit it! Nookie or not, you're an item.”

 

Michelle huffs in exasperation and flips onto her stomach to start reading her book again, as if the whole situation has frustrated her so much that she can no longer look at Bucky.

 

“What the heck does _nookie_ mean?”  Bucky furrows his brow at her.  “And we are _not_.”

 

“You treat him exactly like Peter and I treat each other.”  Michelle answers without taking her eyes off her book.

 

“No way.”

 

“Uh… Yes you do.”

 

Michelle twists her neck to look at the man who is now sitting up straight in the loveseat, arms crossed, pouting adorably.  She almost laughs out loud at the fact that the grumpy old winter soldier is _actually_ adorable.  She feels the frustration drain from her once again as she considers how little _actual_ relationship experience this poor guy has.  She flips onto her side and props her arm up to support her head so that she's facing Bucky.  She sighs at him.

 

“You're domestic as hell.  You worry about each other.  You look at him like he's a living, breathing miracle and you can't believe he exists.”

 

“Shut up, no I don't.  And of course we take care of eachother.  We're partners.” Bucky rolls his eyes and relaxes a bit more into the couch again, shoulders coming up closer to his ears.  “We do nice shit for each other because we are considerate, not because we're... _lovers._ ”

 

“Mmhmm, okay.”  Michelle nods, but before she can say anything further, Peter walks in with a bag from the local Chinese place.

 

“Hey, Sgt. Barnes.”  Peter grins goofily at him, placing the bag on the coffee table adjacent to the two sofas.   “I have some super exciting news to share with you and your other-half! And hey babe.”

 

The last three words are directed at Michelle, but Peter's girlfriend is too busy shooting an ecstatic grin at the former Winter Soldier because of the way Peter has referring to Sam _the exact same way_ Sam referred to Peter not five minutes before.  The young superhuman picks up Michelle's legs, sits down on the end of the couch and sets her socked feet in his lap.

 

“Happy and I stopped on the way home and I brought you lunch from Lucky Lee's since I knew you'd get sucked into that book and forget to eat.”  Peter grins at her with a fond, knowing look.

 

“For fucks sake.”  Bucky hisses and stands up from the loveseat.  He throws his arms in the air and then flips off Michelle with his metal hand.  “I hate you.”

 

Michelle doesn't even attempt to hold back her tears of laughter as Bucky stalks off out of the living area into the hallway.

 

Peter stares after him, confused, as the door to the stairs slams.

 

“What the _fuck_ just happened.”  Peter whispers to his girlfriend, concerned for his sort-of teammate’s behavior.

 

“Nothing, you absolutely wonderful _dork_.”  Michelle laughs, wiping at the tears on her face.  She reaches out for him without sitting up. “Come cuddle with me.  You've been summoned to the gym later to play-fight with the kings of UST.”

 

Peter moves to obey his girlfriend diligently, but his face stays twisted up in confusion.

 

“Mmm… What's UST?”

  



End file.
